nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hey Arnold!
Hey Arnold! was a Nickelodeon cartoon which first aired in autumn 1995 and ended in summer 2004. Created by Matt Groening's inlaw Craig Bartlett, and based on his clay animation shorts, the central character is Arnold, who lives with his grandparents Phil and Gertrude (his parents Stella and Miles have gone missing) that run a boarding house. A quality of the series is that it isn't much about Arnold, but rather about the neighborhood, his friends at school, and even the boarders at the Sunset Arms. Most notable are the eccentric Grandma (she has been known to walk around in the rain wearing a scuba outfit) and Helga Pataki, who presents a guise of hating Arnold, but secretly loves him. In Great Britain, the show airs on Tuesdays on ITV, while also airing on Britain's NickToons network. Nick had earlier turned down plans to spinoff the Helga character (and her family) into her own series, The Patakis (like All Grown Up!, the characters would have been older than when they were on Hey Arnold!: Helga would have been 15, for example). Hey Arnold! is the second longest-running Nicktoon behind Rugrats. Also, there was a movie made in 2002 about the main characters' exploits to save their neighborhood from an unpopular redevelopment project. The much-derided animated feature-length film was originally intended to be a made-for-TV movie, but Nick decided to make it a theaterical release. It grossed a paltry $13 million at the box office. There had been plans for a second movie, based on Arnold's search to find his parents (and also meant to finally reveal Arnold's last name), however contractual problems with Nickelodeon among other things have since led Craig Bartlett to leave the channel for the Cartoon Network. The show takes place in Hillwood City, a fictional city resembling San Francisco with the triangular building and bridge that looks like the Golden Gate Bridge. Some of the original clay animation shorts were shown on Sesame Street. An interesting tidbit is that the character MonkeyMan can be seen running through the background, foreground, or in plain sight in almost every other episode. Characters *Arnold (Toran Caudell, Phillip Van Dyke, Spencer Klein, Alex D. Linz) *Gerald (Jamil Walker Smith) *Helga (Francesca Smith) *Harold (Justin Shenkarow) *Phoebe (Anndi McAfee) *Rhonda (Olivia Hack) *Stinky (Christopher P. Walberg, Toran Caudell in "Downtown as Fruits") *Sid (Sam Gifaldi, his brother Taylor in "April Fool's Day") *Eugene (Christopher J. Castile, Jarrett Lennon, Ben Diskin, Blake Ewing) *Grandpa Phil (Dan Castellaneta) *Grandma Gertrude (Tress MacNeille) *Stella (Arnold's Mom) (Antoinette Stella) *Miles (Arnold's Dad) (Craig Bartlett) Episodes Season 1 (1996 Season) #Downtown as Fruits / Eugene's Bike - A scene in the latter story where Arnold uses the Heimlich maneuver on Eugene has inspired three instances of it being used by a juvenile to help someone else #The Little Pink Book / Field Trip #Arnold's Hat / Stoop Kid #Helga's Makeover / The Old Building #6th Grade Girls / The Baseball #Heat / Snow #Operation Ruthless / The Vacant Lot #The List / Haunted Train #Mugged / Roughin' It #Door #16 / Arnold as Cupid #Benchwarmer / Cool Jerk #Das Subway / Wheezin' Ed #Tutoring Torvald / Gerald Comes Over #Spelling Bee / Pigeon Man #Olga Comes Home / Sally's Comet #Abner Come Home / The Sewer King #False Alarm / World Records #Magic Show / 24 Hours to Live #Arnold's Christmas #Arnold's Valentine Season 2 (1997 Season) #Save The Tree / New Teacher (the first episode to feature Dan Butler as Arnold's teacher, Mr. Simmons) #Helga's Love Potion / Gerald's Secret #The Big Scoop / Harold's Kitty #Longest Monday / Eugene's Pet #Monkey Business / Big Caesar #Ransom / Ms. Perfect (the first story made with Mr. Simmons, and the only story without Arnold speaking) #Arnold Saves Sid / Hookey (the last episode made with Tress MacNeille as Arnold's previous teacher, Mrs. Slovak) #Freeze Frame / Phoebe Cheats #Mud Bowl / Gerald Moves Out #The High Life / Best Friends #Arnold's Halloween #Steely Phil / Quantity Time #Eating Contest / Rhonda's Glasses #Helga's Boyfriend / Crush on Teacher #Hall Monitor / Harold's Bar Mitzvah #Coach Wittenberg / Four-Eyed Jack #Eugene Goes Bad / What's Opera, Arnold? #Tour de Pond / Teachers Strike #Part-Time Friends / Bio Square #Runaway Float / Partners Season 3 (1998 Season) #Helga Blabs It All / Harold the Butcher #Dangerous Lumber / Mr. Hyunh Goes Country #Casa Paradiso / Gerald's Tonsils #Arnold's Room / Helga vs. Big Patty #Stinky Goes Hollywood / Olga Gets Engaged #Curly Snaps / Pre-Teen Scream #Grandpa's Birthday / Road Trip #Sid's Revenge / Roller Coaster #The Aptitude Test / Oskar Gets a Job #Arnold Betrays Iggy / Helga and the Nanny #Career Day / Hey Harold! #Best Man / Cool Party #Arnold & Lila / Grand Prix #Arnold's Thanksgiving #Helga's Show / The Flood #Phoebe Takes the Fall / The Pig War #Crabby Author / Rich Kid #Girl Trouble / School Dance #School Play #Full Moon / Student Teacher Season 4 (1999 Season) #Big Gino / Jamie O. In Love #Eugene's Birthday / Stinky's Pumpkin #The Beeper Queen / Oskar Can't Read? #Dinner for Four / Phoebe Skips #Helga's Parrot / Chocolate Turtles #Love and Cheese / Weighing Harold #Back to School / Egg Story #It Girl / Deconstructing Arnold #Grudge Match / Polishing Rhonda #Weird Cousin / Baby Oskar #Grandpa's Sister / Synchronized Swimming #Helga Sleepwalks / Fighting Families #Friday the 13th / Headless Cabbie #Veterans Day #Helga on the Couch (guest starring Kathy Baker as the psychiatrist Helga talks to) #Dino Checks Out #Monkeyman! / Buses, Bikes and Subways #Helga's Masquerade / Mr. Green Runs #Sid the Vampire Slayer / Big Sis #Bag of Money / Principal Simmons Season 5 (2000 Season) #New Bully on the Block / Phoebe Breaks a Leg #Parents Day (explaining why Arnold doesn't have his parents around) #Helga's Locket / Sid and Germs #Suspended / Ernie in Love #Summer Love ("a.k.a." Beach Story) #Stuck in a Tree / Rhonda Goes Broke #Beaned / Old Iron Man #Arnold Visits Arnie / Chocolate Boy #Harold vs. Patty / Rich Guy #Gerald's Game / Fishing Trip #Married #April Fool's Day #On The Lam / Family Man #The Racing Mule / Curly's Girl (this episode has an interesting story attached to it: The first time this ep was supposed to air was on October 11, 2002; by mistake, they started to air "Married" instead, and didn't catch the error until just after the second half started, when they switched to "Curly's Girl" just after it had started. Nickelodeon then decided to hold onto it for over a year, scheduling it for on November 19, 2003 - and they started "Married" again! After about six minutes, they switched to "The Racing Mule", and on January 11, 2004, the ep was finally aired in full for the very first time) #The Journal (a one hour ep explaining about the story of Arnold's parents... it ended with him finding a map in the journal, as this was intended to be a lead-in into the planned 2nd movie that would deal with this) #Timberly Loves Arnold / Eugene, Eugene! #Ghost Bride / Gerald vs. Jamie O #A Day In The Life Of A Classroom / Big Bob's Crisis (the latter being the final episode to have all of the Pataki family in it) #Grandpa's Packard / Phoebe's Little Problem (final episode to be aired in the U.S., aired June 8, 2004) Movie * Hey Arnold!: The Movie Total Episodes: 100 External links * [http://www.nick.com/all_nick/tv_supersites/heyarnold/ Hey Arnold! area on nick.com] * * * [http://www.geraldfield.com/unofficial/craig.shtml The Unofficial ''Hey Arnold! Site] * [http://www.hey-arnold.com/ Hey Arnold! fanpage by Don Del Grande] * [http://www.heyarnold.com/ Hey Arnold! The Movie area on nick.com] * * * RetroJunk Section] Category:Nicktoons Category:Animated children's television series Category:Programs broadcast by YTV Category:1990s TV shows in the United States Category:2000s TV shows in the United States